Sweets Facts of Life
by FaithinBones
Summary: Sweets broke up with Daisy and now he's worried that there is something wrong with him.


Guest prompt: I liked what Booth said to Sweets last night and for Brennan it was a huge step and in the end it never was about their daughter. Maybe Booth can explain it a little more now to Sweets that he dumped Daisy. Maybe Sweets was comparing when Hannah moved in and that relationship compared to what Booth and Brennan have now with or without Christine. Maybe that would be an interesting oneshot.

And

Guest prompt: Maybe do a one shot why Sweets broke up with Daisy and why he did it the way he did. Even though I think Swaisy's relationship was about as shallow and bad as Booth and Hannah's in the end. Because even though I wanted Sweets to breakup with Daisy and I am happy about that. He did it in one of the coldest ways possible, one of ways that the fan base wanted to happen to Hannah. He explains it to Booth and his reasoning.

This takes place after "The Tiger in the Tale".

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had been working on paper work relentlessly for three hours when Sweets ambled in to his office. Booth, trying to make a dent in his reports, tried to ignore his unwanted visitor.

Sweets, walking across the office, cleared his throat and sat down.

Booth unable to ignore the fidgeting form sitting across from him, threw his pen down onto his pile of forms and asked, "What do you want Sweets? I'm busy. Hacker is busting my chops for these damn forms and he told me I can't leave until he sees at least half of them tonight."

Sighing, Sweets replied, "I broke up with Daisy last night."

Frowning, Booth leaned back in his chair and remarked, "I thought you guys were moving in together. That's what you told me a couple of days ago. Now you've broke up. Where did that come from?"

Clearing his throat and then rubbing his right hand across his forehead, Sweets looked at Booth's curious face and explained, "I thought about how you said that it was a big deal to Dr. Brennan when she decided to move in with you. I mean I didn't think moving in with someone was a big deal; but, then I realized that it is. . . It is a big deal. You don't just move in with someone for kicks. You're making a commitment with someone when you do that. . . . You're making this huge commitment and you're telling this person that you love them and you probably want to be with them for the rest of their life . . . That's big . . . No huge."

Shaking his head, Booth replied, "I don't get it. Of course it's huge. Why didn't you think about that before you asked her to move in to an apartment with you?"

Clearing his throat, Sweets looked down at this hands lying on his thighs and replied, "When you moved in with Hannah, was that a big deal too?"

Pursing his lips, Booth exhaled and answered, "Of course it was. I mean, it was a big deal to me. I thought she loved me. I thought we might get married some day. . . It just turned out that Hannah didn't consider moving in with me a big deal and she didn't expect or want any commitment from me. . . Her expectations of what it meant to move in with someone didn't match up with my expectations. It turned out to be a big joke on me."

Sighing, Sweets looked up and remarked, "I think there's something wrong with me. If you think about it, I've just done to Daisy what Hannah did to you. I didn't mean to be mean to Daisy. I didn't intend to break her heart; but, I did it. Like Hannah did you to. I just broke someone's heart because I didn't realize that someone considered what we were doing was making a commitment to each other. I didn't really put any significance into moving in together with Daisy, I mean none at all."

Not caring for the turn in the conversation, Booth tried to steer it away from Hannah and what she'd done to him, "Sweets, you proposed to Daisy over a year ago. You had to have been in love with her. I thought you forgave her for just dumping you when she got back from Maluku. You guys have been dating since she got back. I don't get what your problem is. If you don't love her and didn't want to make a commitment to her down the road, then why the Hell did you keep seeing her? That just doesn't make any sense to me. From what I hear, you guys have been bumping the uglies with each other since she got back. Are you saying that you've just been using her?"

Licking his lips, Sweets thought about it, "Yeah, it does sound like that doesn't it; but, I wasn't doing that. I mean, I thought I did love her. I thought that we might have a future together some day and then I talked to you and Angela and I realized that moving in with Daisy meant that I had forgiven her for what she'd done when she just took off for Maluku and guess what, I haven't. I haven't forgiven her at all. . . . She hurt me. . . I loved her and she just chose her career over me. It killed me when she did that. . . Like it did when Dr. Brennan did that to you; but, you and her, you both got past that and I haven't. I still resent that Daisy did that to me. . . . What's to keep her from doing that to me again? What?"

Running his fingers across his lower lip, Booth thought about what Sweets just said, "Ok, look, Bones and me had issues; but, we worked them out. We had trust issues and we realized that those trust issues were getting in our way. We love each other and we worked it out because we wanted it to. You obviously don't want to work them out or you'd be talking to Daisy right now and not to me."

Looking down at his hands, Sweets exclaimed, "I don't want to work it out. I don't want to move in with her. I don't want to make any serious commitments with her and I don't want to marry her."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth said, "Ok, then you don't, it's better that you figured it out now. It would have been worse if you had just went along with it, moved in with her, got married and then decided that you were still angry with her and you didn't want to be with her. Divorce is messy and it's a terrible thing to go through and if you had kids by then it would be a hundred times worse. . . If you can't forgive her for hurting you then you're better off just separating now. I just wish you'd have thought about that before now. . . Relationships are hard. I know. I stink at them. It's taken a lot of tears and heartache on my side and Bones' side to figure out what we wanted. We decided that we wanted us and so we forgave each other for all of the screw ups and hurts. We wanted each other and we realized that we had to move on and forget our past mistakes. If you can't do that with Daisy then you just need to walk away."

Folding his arms across his chest, Sweets flicked his eyes at Booth's hands and exclaimed, "Then that's it. I can't forgive her and now that I've broke up with her like the way I did, I'm pretty sure she won't ever forgive me either; so, we're done."

Grimacing, Booth picked up his pen and picked up a form, "Ok then, you're done. Now go away before Hacker comes in here and gives me more grief."

Standing, Sweets sighed and walked across the office. Turning back and looking at Booth, Sweets called out "Thanks Booth. You were the only one I could talk to about this. You're the only one I could count on to understand."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth kept writing.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

So, what do you think? Let me know what you think about this short story. Thanks.


End file.
